Various actuating devices for transmissions or clutches are known in the art.
For example, German Patent No. DE 196 55 083 B4 (Reik et al.) discloses an actuating device for a transmission including a control cylinder integrated into the clutch cover. The clutch operation actuator is a separate element.
PCT International Patent Application Publication No. WO 97/02963 (Reik et al.) discloses an actuating device for a transmission and clutch wherein the transmission and the clutch are actuated by means of actuators that are separate from each other. PCT International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/066870 A1 (Norum et al.) discloses a transmission actuator wherein a transmission ratio is disengaged in an automated way when a different transmission ratio is engaged.